The effects of experimental diabetes on the carbohydrate moieties of purified intestinal sucrase-isomaltase will be studied by gas-liquid-chromatography. Additionally, the effects of diabetes upon in vitro solubilization rates and denaturation rates will be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Cline, W.S., Lorenzsonn, V., Benz, L., Bass, P., and Olsen, W.A.: The Effect of Sodium Ricinoleate on Small Intestinal Function and Structure. J. Clin. Invest. 58:380-390, 1976. Olsen, W.A., and Korsmo, H.: Enhancement of intestinal sucrose activity in experimental diabetes: The role of intraluminal factors. J. Lab. Clin. Med. 85:832-837, 1975.